


New Kid In Town

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid In Town

Harry let himself in the house through the backdoor, shedding cloak and robe.

"I'm back," he called out, dropping his wand into a lopsided dragon's foot cast made with a lot of love and not a lot of talent, Al's small handprints imprinted near its base in perpetuity. "Do you want a cuppa?"

There was no response so he sighed, dropped his chin to his chest and entered the small parlour.

"Hi," he said, his voice one wisp away from sarcasm. "I'm home."

Snape grunted and continued to read the paper. A single used teacup sat next to a teapot. Harry picked it up and swirled it half-heartedly. "Shall I just make up another one then?"

Snape straightened his paper with a sharp flick.

"Severus?" Harry asked, prepared to wait as long as it took.

After twenty interminable seconds, Snape lowered the paper to his lap and looked back at Harry.

Harry raised one eyebrow.

Snape returned the gesture.

The staring continued until Snape exhaled heavily. "Come here," he said, gesturing.

Harry put down the pot and lowered himself onto the arm of Snape's chair.

"How was it?" Snape asked, pulling Harry's face down for a quick kiss.

"Fine. Ginny was already there with the kids when I arrived. It was all very proper and very adult and Hermione said she thought we handled it well," Harry mocked affectionately. "I hung around for a bit with her and Ron after we saw them off."

"And how is my namesake?"

Harry laughed softly. " _Albus_ Severus is fine. He was a bit nervous but that's only because James was teasing him. He'll be okay once he gets settled."

"James is a scamp," Snape said, squeezing Harry's thigh.

"Out of all the things you could have called him, I suppose scamp is moderate."

"I would never treat a child badly based on the sins of his father."

"You absolute liar!" Harry protested. "Of all the utter tripe – "

Snape pulled Harry into his lap, wincing as an elbow caught him in the stomach and kissed him quiet. Harry relaxed into the kiss, one hand reaching up to Snape's shoulder and squeezing it almost to the point of pain.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there," Harry said, pulling away and speaking softly against Snape's neck.

"I'm sorry I couldn't either," Snape replied, pressing his lips against Harry's temple. "I would liked to have been, for your sake.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Ginny . . . she's handling it well. _Really_ well. I don't know that I would ever be that cool, especially in public. It must be hard for her – "

"It hasn't been a walk in the garden for you. And you haven't had the support of the entire Weasley contingent at your side."

"But I've got you," Harry said. "That makes up for a lot."

"Does it?" Snape asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry shifted until he was perched above Snape, knees crushed between Snape's thighs and the wooden arms of the chair.

"I've got you. _I chose you_. That wasn't a mistake."

"Your children – "

"Still have me, just not the way they used to. I didn't plan for things to be like this, Severus, but I'm not sorry. I'm _not_. Not everyone gets a second chance and I'm not blowing it."

Snape's fingers travelled up Harry's chest, across his collarbone, up his neck until Harry's face was clenched tightly between his thin hands. "I always said you were a fool."

Harry shook his head and placed his hands on top of Snape's. "Not a fool. Impatient. Reckless. Couldn't see the forest for the trees. But never stupid. Hopeful."

"A dreamer," Snape said, shaking his head.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Harry teased, leaning down, pushing against Snape's grip and kissing the side of his mouth. "See what happens when you wish for something really, really hard," he said, smiling against Snape's thin lips, waiting for his kiss to be returned, happy in the knowledge that it would be.

"Foolish boy," Snape said, giving in gracefully.


End file.
